Humm Diddly Doo
by YunCyn
Summary: Eiji started it. [Oneshot, gen. Merry Christmas!]


**Humm Diddly Doo**

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis (c) Konomi Takeshi.

**A/N:** I wanted to post something for Christmas. And while this is something that has completely nothing to do with Christmas, I hope it makes you laugh anyway. My gift (if you want to call it that) to everyone on this site, let's just say.

That and this is proof that I have too much free time on my hands. Oh, and apply any tune you want. If you can fit the 'words' in.

**

* * *

**

"That's a pretty tune, Eiji."

The acrobatic player looked up from his happy humming as he wiped sweat off his brow. He grinned at Fuji as the _tensai_ took a swig of water from his bottle.

"Thanks! I just made it up."

Fuji chuckled. "I'm not surprised. But a melody like that deserves some lyrics."

"You think so?" Eiji looked contemplative as he stretched his arms. "But I'm not too good with words."

"Just try it. Maybe you'll get lucky and hit on a line." With a smile, Fuji went off to resume a match with Taka-san.

Eiji remained on the bench, humming his little ditty and thinking of what Fuji had said. He was still thinking as Inui called him up to practice with Echizen.

-ººº-

It was near the end of practice that Fuji found himself being glomped by an exuberant Eiji. Being used to this, Momo and Echizen just continued talking while Inui maintained his observation of the first year's progress in clearing up nearby. He was wondering if he ought to start them on special menus just to get them to work faster at picking up balls and stowing away nets. Oishi was taking a well-deserved drink of water.

"FUJI! I got it!"

"I don't think I want it."

Eiji waved away his best friend's sarcasm. "No, I mean I've got WORDS for my song! Wanna hear?"

Fuji smiled, knowing even if he said no, Eiji would have sung anyway. "Shoot."

"Humm diddy doo deedee dai dee dai! Humm diddly squoo kiddly dum dai dee dai!"

There was silence.

Followed by Echizen staring, Momo's burst of muffled laughter, Oishi's burst of water coming out from his mouth and Fuji's bemused expression. The latter was the first to speak.

"Eiji, that wasn't what I meant by lyrics…"

"Yeah, well I thought about it and I'm not exactly the best at words. So I made up my own!" He beamed at the four who were staring at him. "Good huh?"

Fuji looked at his best friend for a very long time before splitting into a wide smile. "Mind if I help?"

Eiji couldn't have grinned wider.

-ººº-

"Humm biddly koo wappa diddly dai!"

"Shoo wappa do."

"Echizen, put more spirit into it! It's no fun if you sing flat like that," reprimanded Momo, having gotten into the spirit of things.

"You sing your way, I'll sing mine."

"Spoilsport!"

By now, Inui was standing close to the bench, having heard both Fuji and Eiji harmonizing. When Momo jumped in with his own additions, he'd begun scribbling in his notebook. When Echizen gave into the really addictive melody, his own brain involuntarily came up with it's own nonsense. And as Oishi caved in and started singing along as well, Inui suddenly found his brain transferring said nonsense to his mouth.

"Dumm dee dee dai dee doe dai dee doe."

He hadn't even the time to be surprised as Eiji gave him a thumbs up. "Way to go Inui!"

"Uhh… what're you all doing?"

Momo, Eiji and Echizen exchanged looks then grinned at Taka-san who felt a cold sweat coming up.

-ººº-

"Hummm diddy doo deedee dai dee dai! Humm diddly squoo kiddly dum dai dee dai!"

"Shumm ba doo wappa doo wey doowap, shumm ba doowap way dey woo wap."

"Yumm diddly doo kimi edo mee mee!"

"Cumm ba sho wai, cumm dai lerai!"

"Shoo cap do wappa shoom da whoopa."

"Cumm basha do wei shoom cumm de whoop."

"BABY BURNING SHOOM DA DEY DAI!"

"…I'm not singing."

"Come now, Kaidou! Even Momo's singing!"

"And I'm singing a damn sight better than you ever could, mamushi."

"You wanna bet, airhead?"

"Anytime, baka no mamushi! S'not like you can carry a tune in even a wheelbarrow anyway!"

"Grrr! Koom dee wappa shoo bey doo wappity doo!"

"Sounded like some ancient chant!"

"At least it's better than yours any day, tone deaf idiot!"

Eiji waved his hands in front of the two while everyone else snickered. "The two of you shut up and let me sing! It's my turn!"

-ººº-

"Diddle dee dum de humm jiggly coo! Kummle shee piddly doo whappa woo!"

"Mappa dee dish humm shoo dee wappa dee, shim coodly moo."

"Huumm iroo doo cumma shum dee wei hai!"

"Krai de wap shoopity whap de wee!"

"Cap dum dee dai moom de bo wappa pa."

"Cumm basha do wei shoom cumm de whoop."

"Cum shoo de wappa dee, koomle dee!"

"Dumm deedle dai doo wappa kee."

From this, one could surmise two things: either the Seigaku regulars had attended extraordinarily creative music classes or they hadn't attended any at all.

As it were, the tune had evolved from two short bars to a full-fledged, mutated, nonsensical song where there weren't even proper words. There were only syllables and an attempt to sing at the top of their lungs. The worst thing about it was that the tune they were belting out was inexplicably catchy. The first and second years found themselves singing along as they headed home, leaving most of the regulars to warble till goodness knows when.

From where they stood, at the direct opposite of the tennis court, Ryuzaki-sensei looked at Tezuka. Tezuka looked at the singing eight and back at Ryuzaki-sensei. They concurred in unison:

"…**Kikumaru."**

-ººº-

_Fumm diddly doo dai dee dumm shee whoop. _

_Zoom biddly dee zoom da dai see shoom._

_Tum doo dee dum dee d-_

Tezuka glared as he walked home, determined not to sing _that_ song that had stuck in his head.

Goodness knew how well the song suited the team. It was spontaneous, nonsensical and catchy. It stuck in your head and wouldn't let go until you sang with it. And even after you supplied your own words, more strange syllables would inexplicably make an entrance. It was persistent that way.

The captain shook his head, knowing very well that sooner or later he'd be humming this song that would never go away.

But in his personal opinion, Tezuka would rather be humming "humm diddly doo" later rather than sooner.

**End.****

* * *

**

**A/NII**: Just for the record, I am **NOT **on crack. My brain just works in very peculiar fashions. Merry Christmas!


End file.
